grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Car
The 'Car '''is a structure added to Granny'' in the 1.4 update (released May 25, 2018). It is a hiding place where the Player can hide. It may keep the Player hidden from Granny depending on conditions detailed in the 'Hiding Mechanics' section. The Car also has many compartments that items may be stored in. It is stored in the Garage. opening the trunk of the Car with the Car Key.]] Car Mechanics and Properties Compartments The Car has three compartments: The hood (or bonnet), the passenger-side glove box, and the trunk (or boot). The trunk needs to be opened with the Car Key, while the other compartments are open from the start of the game. Right Door (can be pulled) The Car also has a loose passenger-side door, which can be pulled off. Beware though, as when the door hits the floor, it will create noise, luring Granny into the Garage. Hiding Mechanics To hide in the Car, simply stand near the left side of the Car, and then press the Car icon in the top right corner of the screen to immediately hide inside (to get out, do the same thing). The Player will be in the driver seat while hiding. The Player can't view the left, rear left and the rear right windows as they are not transparent. Only the front, right, and rear windows can be seen through properly, as there are no windows. When inside the Car, you can see Granny, but she can't see you. Just like the Chest and the Cabinet, if Granny enters the Garage while you are hiding in the Car, she will not notice you and leave shortly after (she may also place a Bear Trap) but if Granny sees you get inside the Car, she will open the door and smack you in the head, as usual. Appearance The Car model appears to be a 1956-1965 Moskvitch 402, or a compact car that was manufactured by the former Soviet automobile maker MZMA. The Car a pastel-ish brown and dark brown color, most probably due to corrosion and aging. It also features the interior as well. Although it is a 4-door sedan, the Player can only sit on the driver seat, because the 2 doors rear doors do not function at all. It looks too like a Trabant_601 Trivia *The Car model is actually reused from a game entitled "Slendrina: The Forest", a game created by the same developer. In there the Moskvitch 402 also appears, cannot be driven, and lacks an interior, but that car is a different color. *Occasionally, Granny may place a Bear Trap directly in front of the driver's door, forcing the Player to step on it. This usually results in getting knocked out, unless you can free yourself from the Bear Trap and hide inside the Car again. *The engine of the Car is mysteriously missing from underneath the hood. It is suspected that Granny might have removed it so that she can hide items inside. This wouldn't pose a problem as the Car has most likely stopped working anyway. *The car may belong to the previous player because, in the message, he mentioned that his car broke down and then he was attacked by Granny, although it is not confirmed. *The Car is in the basement and the Garage door is walled off, so it is unknown how Granny put it there. Category:Structures Category:Hiding Places Category:Basement Level 2